Twilight CrossOvers
by sOpHiE123
Summary: A bunch of different scenarios that would happen if different characters from Twilight entered the stories of different books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Harry Potter. **

**Twilight/Harry Potter**

"Voldemort, you have caused enough trouble to the wizarding world! Now you shall perish!" Harry put on his most intimidating expression and got ready to have a wizarding duel to end all wizarding duels.

"There is no way in hell, that a seventeen year old boy could kill me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort got ready to cast the death spell.

"Avada Ke-" He was cut off by a hard figure running at inhuman speed, knocking him off his feet.

"NOOOO!!!" He yelled in denial.

"Yes, Voldemort. Your time has come" said a strange person. All of the wizards and witches stared at him, not because of his strange victory, but because they were captivated by his beauty. The way his golden eyes accentuated his bronze coloured hair, his tall, lean figure holding itself in a confident way.

Suddenly, he was joined by another beautiful person, with a normal-looking girl perched on his back.

"Thanks Jasper! Just let me down here!" she told the boy named Jasper.

"How...how can this be happening?" Voldemort was lost for words. How could his once simple victory be plagued by...teenagers?

"Oh my god, Edward!" the brunette girl exclaimed excitedly. "They're real! They're really here! Oh my god! Harry Potter!"

Her gaze quickly set on Harry, who was still very confused by the turn of events, but happy that Voldemort had been stopped. The girl ran over to him, stumbling over her feet, and started squealing.

"Ahhhh!! I'm your biggest fan! And your scar, it's so real!" she screamed while giving him a bone-breaking hug. "I touched him, Edward! I touched him!!"

The other boy, with the bronze hair, went to her side in a blur and peeled her fingers off of Harry's cloak.

"Now, Bella, I'm sure everyone is getting a bit scared, so maybe we should just leave now..." he trailed off after seeing Bella's expression turn murderous.

"Edward, we are here to destroy Voldemort! He will not triumph over good this time! MUAHAHAHA!" While telling this to Edward, Voldemort decided that they were distracted and reached over to get his wand. Once it was in his hand, he stood and prepared to dispose of the new comers.

"Avada Kedava!" he yelled, while his wand was pointed at Bella.

"Noooo!!" Edward did one of those moves you see in movies, and pushed Bella to the ground while taking the curse right in the chest.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, but it was too late. Or at least that's what they thought...

Instead of falling to the ground, Edward simply laughed it off, and took on the look of a serial killer.

"You thought you could kill me?" The Dark Lord was scared now. He was some kind of creature, not human at all.

"Go Edward!" Jasper yelled from the side lines.

"Did you destroy all of his horcruxes?" Bella demanded, turning back to Harry.

"Ummm...ya..." he told her, with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Good! Edward! You can kill him now!"

With no more authorization needed, Edward sprang towards Voldemort. No one except for Jasper saw anything but a blur. In the next moment, the Dark Lord was lying on the ground, even paler than before, with a large gash on his neck.

Upon seeing that he was gone for good, the whole school cheered, along with Bella, who was having a spaz attack about how 'her boyfriend' had saved the whole world.

But before anyone could do anything else, the three teens disappeared in a blur. No one knew what to say or do, so they just told J.K. Rowling that Harry had killed Voldemort instead of having to go into legal matters to put Stephenie Meyer's characters into the book.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N** Sorry, no updates yet, but I was wondering if anyone would want to be featured in one of my stories or something, because people seem to like to be featured, so I might put someone into my Bella and Alice Note Passing story...or maybe Gossip Girl, but probably not...I might just write everyone who reviewed at the top of the page.

Also, some people want me to update more, but the truth is, I have no life, and I'm very easily distracted. So I can't concentrate on one thing for more than, like, 2 minutes, and updating is just something I do after I've answered all of my e-mails, read all of the new updates from other stories, and talked to my friends on Facebook or Nexopia.

I'm sorry if you are mad that I don't update fast enough, but that's just how I roll. Fanks for understanding.

Lastly, someone please give me a bad comment!! I feel so left out of the 'flames' world...sigh...I'm sure that my stories aren't perfect, so tell me why.

Fanks,

Sophie/Jasper


End file.
